


Reencuentro

by Nerea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerea/pseuds/Nerea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Si lo hiciese, el Katie/Oliver sería canon.</p><p>Drabble dedicado a Dryadeh, por el meme "¡Varitas fuera!". Espero que te guste. 100% improvisado.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Si lo hiciese, el Katie/Oliver sería canon.
> 
> Drabble dedicado a Dryadeh, por el meme "¡Varitas fuera!". Espero que te guste. 100% improvisado.

Katie Bell había regresado a Hogwarts. Hubiese deseado hacerlo en otras circunstancias, pero jamás podría dejar a su hogar desamparado. Sabía que tenía que ayudar.

Por los aires se entrelazaban escudos defensores, hechizos, maldiciones, gritos de dolor… pero Katie no tenía mucho tiempo de mirar atrás. Cualquier momento perdido podía ser un error del que se arrepentiría toda la vida. O no tendría vida para arrepentirse, quién sabe.

Estaba luchando con un mortífago que no había podido identificar. La tenía acorralada, ya que la había desarmado y a Katie se le pasó toda la vida por delante.

Aquellos partidos de Quidditch, las tardes en la sala común riéndose por cualquier cosa, las bromas de los gemelos, el viento soplando en la cara cada vez que necesitaba volar para olvidar todo…

Y Oliver Wood.

La imagen de Oliver fue la última que se le pasó por la mente. Por eso, cuando le vio acercándose hacia ella pensó que era un espejismo. Una alucinación. O quizás ya estaba muerta…

Cuando Oliver la llevó entre sus brazos a un lugar más resguardado después de haber vencido al mortífago, Katie estaba inconsciente, sin saber que aquel capitán musculoso le acababa de salvar la vida.

Curioso, ¿verdad? Como a veces te puedes encontrar con el amor de tu vida en la situación menos pensada.

Entonces, abrió los ojos. Y se encontró con la mirada perdida de Oliver. De su capitán. Porque por mucho que ambos hubiesen dejado Hogwarts, él siempre sería su capitán y ella su cazadora.

— Katie, ¿estás bien? — fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció él.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo articular las palabras. Se había quedado muda de la impresión. Le tenía tan cerca… podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada bañando su rostro. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, intentando decir algo y no quedar como una idiota. Pero era tan fácil perderse en su mirada…

— Gracias — dijo en un susurro, casi imperceptible.

Pero Oliver lo oyó. Y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Antes de que Katie se diese cuenta, él había acercado sus labios a los suyos y se habían fundido en un beso. El primer beso que ambos compartían. Un beso que estaba plagado de emociones: miedo, angustia, desesperación y… ¿por qué no? Alegría. Porque aunque no fuese la mejor de las circunstancias, los dos se habían vuelto a encontrar.

— Siempre quise hacer esto — le confesó Oliver, poniéndose rojo.

Y ante aquella confesión, Katie sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Porque aunque se estuviese librando una batalla, en aquel momento todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron por un segundo. Porque ya nada importaba. Sólo estaban él y ella.

Su capitán…


End file.
